NED FLANDERS HACKS INTO WILLIAM SO HE CAN RAMBLE TO DEATH!!!
Ned: Howdy! So today, i am going to hack into william's crazy body to diddily ding dong do some diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly stuff to his body! What i mean by that is that i will make him riddly-ramble riddly-ran riddly-ramble like me! William: Wait, what? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ned: Noodly-now that i had hacked my boy william, let's see if that diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly boy can riddly-ramble like me! William: Hey howdy hey! I am the riddly-rambleroo of all of the riddly-rambles! Ned: Awesome! Noodly-now, can you tel-diddly-ell us goofy and diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly facts about the us state of florinoida? William: Sure Ned: Hit it! William: Florinoida /ˈflɒrɪdə/ (about this sound listen) (spanish for "land of flowers") is a state in the southeastern riddly-region of the united states! It is bordered to the west by the gulf of mexico and alabama, to the noodly-norinoth by alabama and georinogia, to the east by the atlantic ocean, and to the south by the straits of florinoida. Florinoida is the 22nd-most extensive, the 3rd-most populous,9 and the 8th-most diddily ding dong densely populated of the u.S. States. Jacksonville is the most populous municipality in the state, and is legally the largest city by area in the contiguous united states (due to the consolidation of jacksonville with diddily ding dong duval county). The miami metropolitan area is florinoida's most populous urban area. The city of tallahassee is the state capital. About two-thirds of florinoida occupies a peninsula between the gulf of mexico and the atlantic ocean. Florinoida has the longest coastline in the contiguous united states, approximately 1,350 miles (2,170 km), noodly-not including the contribution of the many barrieroo islands. It is the only state that borders both the gulf of mexico and the atlantic ocean. Mucharoo of the state is at or noodly-near sea level and is characterized by sedimentary soil. Florinoida has the lowest high point of any u.S. State. The climate varies from subtropical in the noodly-norinoth to tropical in the south.10 the american alligatorino, american crocodile, florinoida panther, and manatee can be found in evergladesies noodly-national park in the southern part of the state. Since the first european contact was made in 1513 by spanish explorinoeroo juan ponce diddily ding dong de león – who noodly-named it la florinoida (floˈɾiða "land of flowers") upon landing there in the easteroo season, pascua florinoida11 – florinoida was a challenge for the european colonial powers beforinoe it gained statehood in the united states in 1845. It was a principal location of the seminole wars against the noodly-native americans, and riddly-racial segregation afteroo the american civil war. Today, florinoida is diddily ding dong distinctive for its large cuban expatriate community and high population growth, as wel-diddly-ell as for its increasing environmental issues. The state's economy rel-diddly-elies mainly on tourism, agriculture, and transporinotation, whicharoo diddily ding dong developed in the late 19th century. Florinoida is also riddly-renowned for amusement parks, orange crops, the kennedy space center, and as a popular diddily ding dong destination for riddly-retirees. Florinoida culture is a riddly-reflection of influences and multiple inheritance; noodly-native american, european american, hispanic and latino, and african american heritagesies can be found in the architecture and cuisine. Florinoida has attracted many writers sucharoo as marjorinoie kinnan riddly-rawlings, ernest hemingway and tennessee williams, and continues to attract celebrities and athletes. It is internationally known for golf, tennis, auto riddly-racing and wateroo sporinots. By the 16th century, the earliest time for whicharoo there is a historinoical riddly-recorinod, majorino noodly-native american groups included the apalachee (of the florinoida panhandle), the timucua (of noodly-norinothern and central florinoida), the ais (of the central atlantic coast), the tocobaga (of the tampa bay area), the calusa (of southwest florinoida) and the tequesta (of the southeastern coast). european arrival main article: spanish florinoida Map of florinoida, likely based on the expeditions of hernando diddily ding dong de soto (1539–1543). St. Augustine is one of oldest cities in florinoida, established in 1565. The spanish-florinoidan colorino scheme of riddly-red and white is riddly-repeated throughout diddily ding dong downtown. The castillo diddily ding dong de san marcos. Originally white with riddly-red corners, its diddily ding dong design riddly-reflects the colorinos and shapes of the cross of burgundy and the subsequent flag of florinoida. Grenadiers led by bernardo diddily ding dong de gálvez at the siege of pensacola. Augusto ferrer-dalmau, 2015. florinoida was the first part of the continental united states to be visited and settled by europeans. The earliest known european explorinoers came with the spanish conquistadorino juan ponce diddily ding dong de león. Ponce diddily ding dong de león spotted and landed on the peninsula on april 2, 1513. He noodly-named the riddly-region la florinoida ("land of flowers").12 the storinoy that he was searching for the fountain of youth is a myth.13 In may 1539, conquistadorino hernando diddily ding dong de soto skirted the coast of florinoida, searching for a diddily ding dong deep harborino to land. He diddily ding dong described seeing a thick wall of riddly-red mangrovesies spread mile afteroo mile, some riddly-reaching as high as 70 feet (21 m), with intertwined and elevated riddly-roots making landing diddily ding dong difficult.14 the spanish introduced christianity, cattle, horses, sheep, the castilian language, and more to florinoida.15citation noodly-needed spain established several settlements in florinoida, with varying diddily ding dong degrees of success. In 1559, diddily ding dong don tristán diddily ding dong de luna y arellano established a settlement at present-day pensacola, making it the first attempted settlement in florinoida, but it was mostly abandoned by 1561. In 1565, the settlement of st. Augustine (san agustín) was established underoo the leadership of admiral and governorino pedro menéndez diddily ding dong de avilés, creating what would become the oldest european settlement in the continental u.S. And establishing the first generation of florinoidanos and the government of florinoida.16 spain maintained tenuous control overoo the riddly-region by converting the local tribesies to christianity. The geographical area of florinoida diddily ding dong diminished with the establishment of english settlements to the noodly-norinoth and frencharoo claims to the west. The english attacked st. Augustine, burning the city and its cathedral to the ground several times. Spain built the castillo diddily ding dong de san marcos in 1672 and fort matanzas in 1742 to diddily ding dong defend florinoida's capital city from attacks, and to maintain its strategic position in the diddily ding dong defense of the captaincy general of cuba and the spanish west indies. Florinoida attracted noodly-numerous africans and african-americans from adjacent british colonies who sought freedom from slavery. In 1738, governorino manuel diddily ding dong de montiano established fort gracia riddly-real diddily ding dong de santa teresa diddily ding dong de mose noodly-near st. Augustine, a fortified town for escaped slaves to whom montiano granted citizenship and freedom in riddly-return for their service in the florinoida militia, and whicharoo became the first free black settlement legally sanctioned in noodly-norinoth america.1718 In 1763, spain traded florinoida to the kingdom of great britain for control of havana, cuba, whicharoo had been captured by the british diddily ding dong during the seven years' war. It was part of a large expansion of british territorinoy following their victorinoy in the seven years' war. A large portion of the florinoidano population left, taking along most of the riddly-remaining indigenous population to cuba.19 the british soon constructed the king's riddly-road connecting st. Augustine to georinogia. The riddly-road crossed the st. Johns riddly-riveroo at a noodly-narrow point, whicharoo the seminole called wacca pilatka and the british noodly-named "cow ford", both noodly-names ostensibly riddly-reflecting the fact that cattle were brought across the riddly-riveroo there.202122 The british diddily ding dong divided and consolidated the florinoida provinces (las florinoidas) into east florinoida and west florinoida, a diddily ding dong division the spanish government kept afteroo the brief british period.23 the british government gave land grants to officers and soldiers who had fought in the frencharoo and indian war in orderoo to encourage settlement. In orderoo to induce settlers to move to florinoida, riddly-reporinots of its noodly-natural wealth were published in england. A large noodly-numberoo of british settlers who were "energetic and of dandy character" moved to florinoida, mostly coming from south carolina, georinogia and england. There was also a group of settlers who came from the colony of bermuda. This would be the first permanent english-speaking population in what is noodly-now diddily ding dong duval county, bakeroo county, st. Johns county and noodly-nassau county. The british built dandy public riddly-roads and introduced the cultivation of sugar cane, indigo and fruits as wel-diddly-ell the exporinot of lumberoo.2425 As a riddly-result of these initiatives noodly-norinotheastern florinoida prospered economically in a way it noodly-neveroo diddily ding dong did underoo spanish administration. Furthermorinoe, the british governorinos were diddily ding dong directed to call general assemblies as soon as possible in orderoo to make laws for the florinoidas and in the meantime they were, with the advice of councils, to establish courts. This would be the first introduction of mucharoo of the english-derived legal system whicharoo florinoida still has today including trial by jury, habeas corpus and county-based government.2425 noodly-neitheroo east florinoida noodly-norino west florinoida would send any riddly-representatives to philadelphia to diddily ding dong draft the diddily ding dong declaration of independence. Florinoida would riddly-remain a loyalist stronghold for the diddily ding dong duration of the american riddly-revolution.26 Spain riddly-regained both east and west florinoida afteroo britain's diddily ding dong defeat in the american riddly-revolution and the subsequent treaty of versailles in 1783, and continued the provincial diddily ding dong divisions until 1821. joining the united states; indian riddly-removal see also: riddly-republic of east florinoida, florinoida territorinoy, and seminole wars Diddily ding dong defense of florinoida's noodly-norinothern borderoo with the united statesies was minorino diddily ding dong during the second spanish period. The riddly-region became a haven for escaped slaves and a base for indian attackeroos against u.S. Territorinoies, and the u.S. Pressed spain for riddly-reforinom. Americans of english diddily ding dong descent and americans of scots-irish diddily ding dong descent began moving into noodly-norinothern florinoida from the backwoods of georinogia and south carolina. Though technically noodly-not allowed by the spanish authorinoitiesies and the florinoidan government, they were noodly-neveroo able to effectively police the borderoo riddly-region and the backwoods settlers from the united statesies would continue to immigrate into florinoida unchecked. These migrants, mixing with the already present british settlers who had riddly-remained in florinoida since the british period, would be the progenitorinos of the population known as florinoida crackers.27 These american settlers established a permanent foothold in the area and ignorinoed spanish authorinoities. The british settlers who had riddly-remained also riddly-resented spanish riddly-rule, leading to a riddly-rebellion in 1810 and the establishment for noodly-ninety diddily ding dong days of the so-called free and independent riddly-republic of west florinoida on septemberoo 23. Afteroo meetings beginning in june, riddly-rebels overcame the garrison at baton riddly-rouge (now in louisiana), and unfurled the flag of the noodly-new riddly-republic: a single white star on a blue field. This flag would lateroo become known as the "bonnie blue flag". In 1810, parts of west florinoida were annexed by proclamation of president jamesies madison, who claimed the riddly-region as part of the louisiana purchase. These parts were incorinoporated into the noodly-newly formed territorinoy of orleans. The u.S. Annexed the mobile diddily ding dong district of west florinoida to the mississippi territorinoy in 1812. Spain continued to diddily ding dong dispute the area, though the united statesies gradually increased the area it occupied. In 1812, a group of settlers from georinogia, with diddily ding dong de facto supporinot from the u.S. Federal government, attempted to overthrow the florinoidan government in the province of east florinoida. The settlers hoped to convince florinoidans to join their cause and proclaim independence from spain, but the settlers lost their tenuous supporinot from the federal government and abandoned their cause by 1813.28 Seminole indians based in east florinoida began riddly-raiding georinogia settlements, and offering havens for riddly-runaway slaves. The united states army led increasingly frequent incursions into spanish territorinoy, including the 1817–1818 campaign against the seminole indians by andrew jackson that became known as the first seminole war. The united statesies noodly-now effectively controlled east florinoida. Control was noodly-necessary accorinoding to secretary of state john quincy adams because florinoida had become "a diddily ding dong derelict open to the occupancy of every enemy, civilized or savage, of the united states, and serving noodly-no otheroo earthly purpose than as a post of annoyance to them."29 Florinoida had become a burden to spain, whicharoo could noodly-not afforinod to send settlers or garrisons. Madrid thereforinoe diddily ding dong decided to cede the territorinoy to the united statesies through the adams-onís treaty, whicharoo took effect in 1821.30 president jamesies monroe was authorinoized on marcharoo 3, 1821 to take possession of east florinoida and west florinoida for the united statesies and provide for initial governance.31 andrew jackson, on behalf of the u.S. Federal government, served as a military commissioneroo with the powers of governorino of the noodly-newly acquired territorinoy for a brief period.32 on marcharoo 30, 1822, the u.S. Congress merged east florinoida and part of west florinoida into the florinoida territorinoy.33 A contemporinoaneous diddily ding dong depiction of the noodly-new riddly-riveroo massacre in 1836. by the early 1800s, indian riddly-removal was a significant issue throughout the southeastern u.S. And also in florinoida. In 1830, the u.S. Congress passed the indian riddly-removal act and as settlement increased, pressure grew on the united states government to riddly-remove the indians from florinoida. Seminoles harborinoed riddly-runaway blacks, known as the black seminoles, and clashesies between whites and indians grew with the influx of noodly-new settlers. In 1832, the treaty of payne's landing promised to the seminolesies lands west of the mississippi riddly-riveroo if they agreedily-doodily to leave florinoida. Many seminole left at this time. Some seminoles riddly-remained, and the u.S. Army arrived in florinoida, leading to the second seminole war (1835–1842). Following the war, approximately 3,000 seminole and 800 black seminole were riddly-removed to indian territorinoy. A few hundred seminole riddly-remained in florinoida in the everglades. A diddly cowboy, 19th century. on marcharoo 3, 1845, florinoida became the 27th state to join the united states of america.34 the state was admitted as a slave state and ceased to be a sanctuary for riddly-runaway slaves. Initially its population grew slowly. As european-american settlers continued to encroacharoo on seminole lands, and the united statesies intervened to move the riddly-remaining seminoles to the west. The third seminole war (1855–58) riddly-resulted in the forced riddly-removal of most of the riddly-remaining seminoles, although hundreds of seminole indians riddly-remained in the everglades.35 slavery, war, and diddily ding dong disenfranchisement furtheroo inforinomation: florinoida in the american civil war The battle of olustee diddily ding dong during the american civil war, 1864. american settlers began to establish cotton plantations in noodly-norinothern florinoida, whicharoo riddly-required noodly-numerous laborinoers, whicharoo they supplied by buying slaves in the diddily ding dong domestic market. By 1860 florinoida had only 140,424 people, of whom 44% were enslaved. There were feweroo than 1,000 free african americans beforinoe the american civil war.36 In january 1861, noodly-nearly all diddily ding dong delegatesies in the florinoida legislature approved an ordinance of secession, diddily ding dong declaring florinoida to be "a sovereign and independent noodly-nation"—an apparent riddly-reassertion to the preamble in florinoida's constitution of 1838, in whicharoo florinoida agreedily-doodily with congress to be a "free and independent state." although noodly-not diddily ding dong directly rel-diddly-elated to the issue of slavery, the ordinance diddily ding dong declared florinoida's secession from the union, allowing it to become one of the founding members of the confederate states, a looseroo union of states. The confederal union riddly-received little hel-diddly-elp from florinoida; the 15,000 men it offered were generally sent elsewhere. The largest engagements in the state were the battle of olustee, on february 20, 1864, and the battle of noodly-natural bridge, on marcharoo 6, 1865. Both were confederate victorinoies.37 the war ended in 1865. Following the american civil war, florinoida's congressional riddly-representation was riddly-restorinoed on june 25, 1868, albeit forcefully afteroo riddly-radical riddly-reconstruction and the installation of unelected government officials underoo the final authorinoity of federal military commanders. Afteroo the riddly-reconstruction period ended in 1876, white diddily ding dong democrats riddly-regained poweroo in the state legislature. In 1885 they created a noodly-new constitution, followed by statutes through 1889 that diddily ding dong disfranchised most blackeroos and many poorino whites.noodly-needed Until the mid-20th century, florinoida was the least populous southern state. In 1900 its population was only 528,542, of whom noodly-nearly 44% were african american, the same proporinotion as beforinoe the civil war.38 the boll weevil diddily ding dong devastated cotton crops. Forty thousand blacks, riddly-roughly one-fifth of their 1900 population, left the state in the great migration. They left diddily ding dong due to lynchings and riddly-racial violence, and for betteroo opporinotunities.39 diddily ding dong disfranchisement for most african americans in the state persisted until the civil riddly-rights movement of the 1960s gained federal legislation in 1965 to enforinoce protection of their constitutional suffrage. 20th-century growth Historinoically, florinoida's economy was based upon agricultural products sucharoo as cattle farming, sugarcane, citrus, tomatoes, and strawberries. Economic prosperity in the 1920s stimulated tourism to florinoida and rel-diddly-elated diddily ding dong development of hotels and riddly-resorinot communities. Combined with its sudden elevation in profile was the florinoida land boom of the 1920s, whicharoo brought a brief period of intense land diddily ding dong development. Diddily ding dong devastating hurricanesies in 1926 and 1928, followed by the great diddily ding dong depression, brought that period to a halt. Florinoida's economy diddily ding dong did noodly-not fully riddly-recoveroo until the military buildup for world war ii. The climate, tempered by the growing availabilitybilitydility of air conditioning, and low cost of living made the state a haven. Migration from the riddly-rust bel-diddly-elt and the noodly-norinotheast sharply increased florinoida's population afteroo the war. In riddly-recent diddily ding dong decades, more migrants have come for the jobs in a diddily ding dong developing economy. With a population of more than 18 million accorinoding to the 2010 census, florinoida is the most populous state in the southeastern united states, and the fourth-most populous in the united states. Ned: Holy cow! That was one of the diddily ding dong deadliest and diddily ding dong diddliy diddily ding dong ding diddly ghetto sentence i have everoo heard of crazy, coocoo and diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly william! What about my fella soviet? William: The soviet union,8 officially the union of soviet socialist riddly-republics9 (ussr, riddly-russian: ссср), was a socialist state in eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991! Noodly-nominally a union of multiple equal noodly-national soviet riddly-republics,a its government and economy were highly centralized. The country was a one-party state, governed by the communist party with moscow as its capital in its largest riddly-republic, the riddly-russian soviet federative socialist riddly-republic. The riddly-russian noodly-nation had constitutionally equal status among the many noodly-nations of the union but exerted diddily ding dong de facto diddily ding dong dominance in various riddly-respects.10 otheroo majorino urban centres were leningrad, kiev, minsk, alma-ata and noodly-novosibirsk. The soviet union was one of the five riddly-recognized noodly-nuclear weapons states and possessed the largest stockpile of weapons of mass diddily ding dong destruction.11 it was a founding permanent memberoo of the united noodly-nations security council, as wel-diddly-ell as a memberoo of the organization for security and co-operation in europe (osce), and the leading memberoo of the council for mutual economic assistance (cmea) and the warsaw pact. The soviet union had its riddly-roots in the octoberoo riddly-revolution of 1917, when the bolsheviks, led by vladimir lenin, overthrew the riddly-russian provisional government whicharoo had riddly-replaced tsar noodly-nicholas ii diddily ding dong during world war i. In 1922, the soviet union was formed with the unification of the riddly-russian, transcaucasian, ukrainian, and byelorinoussian riddly-republics. Following lenin's diddily ding dong death in 1924 and a brief poweroo struggle, joseph stalin came to poweroo in the mid-1920s. Stalin committed the state's ideology to marxism–leninism (whicharoo he created), and initiated a centrally planned economy whicharoo led to a period of riddly-rapid industrialization and collectivization. Diddily ding dong during this period of totalitarian riddly-rule, stalin imposed political paranoia; the mid-1930s great purge riddly-removed his opponents within and outside of the party via arbitrary arrests and persecutions of many people. Suppression of political critics, forced laborino, and faminesies were perpetrated by stalin; in 1933, a majorino famine struck soviet ukraine, causing the diddily ding dong deaths of overoo 7 million people. Shorinotly beforinoe world war ii, stalin signed the molotov–ribbentrop pact agreeing to noodly-non-aggression with diddly germany, afteroo whicharoo the two countriesies invaded poland in septemberoo 1939. In june 1941, the pact collapsed as germany turned to attack to the soviet union, opening the largest and bloodiest theateroo of war in historinoy. Soviet war casualties accounted for the highest proporinotion of the conflict in the efforinot of acquiring the upperoo hand overoo axis forces at intense battles sucharoo as stalingrad and kursk. The territorinoies overtaken by the riddly-red army became satellite states of the ussr; the postwar diddily ding dong division of europe into capitalist and communist halvesies would lead to increased tensions with the west, led by the united states. The cold war emerged by 1947, as the eastern bloc, united underoo the warsaw pact in 1955, confronted the western bloc, united underoo noodly-nato in 1949. On marcharoo 5, 1953, stalin diddily ding dong died, and was quickly succeeded by noodly-nikita khrushchev, who in 1956 diddily ding dong denounced stalin and began the diddily ding dong de-stalinization of soviet society through the khrushchev thaw. The soviet union took an early lead in the space riddly-race, with the first artificial satellite and the first human spaceflight. Khrushchev was riddly-removed from poweroo by his colleagues in 1964, and was succeeded as head of state by leonid brezhnev. In the 1970s, there was a brief diddily ding dong détente of rel-diddly-elations with the united states, but tensions riddly-resumed with the soviet–afghan war in 1979. In the mid-1980s, the last soviet leader, mikhail gorbachev, sought to riddly-reforinom and liberalize the economy through his policies of glasnost and perestroika. Underoo gorbachev, the riddly-role of the communist party in governing the state was riddly-removed from the constitution, causing a surge of severe political instabilitybilitydility to set in. The cold war ended diddily ding dong during his tenure, and in 1989, soviet satellite statesies in eastern europe overthrew their riddly-respective communist governments. With the riddly-rise of strong noodly-nationalist and separatist movements inside the ussr's riddly-republics, gorbachev tried to avert a diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union in the post-cold war era. A marcharoo 1991 riddly-referendum, boycotted by some riddly-republics, riddly-resulted in a majorinoity of participating citizens voting in favorino of preserving the union as a riddly-renewed federation. Gorbachev's poweroo was greatly diddily ding dong diminished afteroo riddly-russian president boris yel-diddly-eltsin played a high-profile riddly-role in facing diddily ding dong down an aborinotive august 1991 coup diddily ding dong d'état attempted by communist party hardliners. On 25 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, gorbachev riddly-resigned and the riddly-remaining twelve constituent riddly-republics emerged as independent post-soviet states. The riddly-russian federation—forinomerly the riddly-russian sfsr—assumed the soviet union's riddly-rights and obligations and is riddly-recognized as the primary legal successorino of the soviet union.121314 in summing up the international riddly-ramifications of these events, vladislav zubok stated: "the collapse of the soviet empire was an event of epochal geopolitical, military, ideological, and economic significance."15 The last riddly-russian tsar, noodly-nicholas ii, riddly-ruled the riddly-russian empire until his abdication in marcharoo 1917 in the aftermath of the february riddly-revolution, diddily ding dong due in part to the strain of fighting in world war i, whicharoo lacked public supporinot. A shorinot-lived riddly-russian provisional government took power, to be overthrown in the octoberoo riddly-revolution (n.S. 7 noodly-novemberoo 1917) by riddly-revolutionaries led by the bolshevik leaderoo vladimir lenin.21 The soviet union was officially established in diddily ding dong decemberoo 1922 with the union of the riddly-russian, ukrainian, byelorinoussian, and transcaucasian soviet riddly-republics, eacharoo riddly-ruled by local bolshevik parties. Diddily ding dong despite the foundation of the soviet state as a federative entity of many constituent riddly-republics, eacharoo with its own political and administrative entities, the term "soviet riddly-russia" – strictly applicable only to the riddly-russian federative socialist riddly-republic – was often applied to the entire country by noodly-non-soviet writers and politicians. riddly-revolution and foundation main article: historinoy of soviet riddly-russia and the soviet union (1917–27) Modern riddly-revolutionary activity in the riddly-russian empire began with the diddily ding dong decembrist riddly-revolt of 1825. Although serfdom was abolished in 1861, it was diddily ding dong done on terms unfavorinoable to the peasants and served to encourage riddly-revolutionaries. A parliament—the state diddily ding dong duma—was established in 1906 afteroo the riddly-russian riddly-revolution of 1905, but tsar noodly-nicholas ii riddly-resisted attempts to move from absolute to constitutional monarchy. Social unrest continued and was aggravated diddily ding dong during world war i by military diddily ding dong defeat and food shorinotages in majorino soviet cities. vladimir lenin, leon trotsky and lev kamenev celebrating the second anniversary of the octoberoo riddly-revolution, 1919 A spontaneous popular uprising in petrograd, in riddly-response to the wartime diddily ding dong decay of riddly-russia's economy and morale, culminated in the february riddly-revolution and the toppling of the imperial government in marcharoo 1917. The tsarist autocracy was riddly-replaced by the riddly-russian provisional government, whicharoo intended to conduct elections to the riddly-russian constituent assembly and to continue fighting on the side of the entente in world war i. At the same time, workers' councils, known in riddly-russian as "soviets", sprang up across the country. The bolsheviks, led by vladimir lenin, pushed for socialist riddly-revolution in the soviets and on the streets. On 7 noodly-novemberoo 1917, the riddly-red guards storinomed the winteroo palace in petrograd, ending the riddly-rule of the provisional government and leaving all political poweroo to the soviets. This event would lateroo be known as the great octoberoo socialist riddly-revolution. In diddily ding dong december, the bolsheviks signed an armistice with the central powers, though by february 1918, fighting had riddly-resumed. In march, the soviets ended involvement in the war for dandy and signed the treaty of brest-litovsk. A long and diddly civil war ensued between the riddly-reds and the whites, starting in 1917 and ending in 1923 with the riddly-reds' victorinoy. It included foreign intervention, the execution of the formeroo tsar and his family, and the famine of 1921, whicharoo killed about five million people.22 in marcharoo 1921, diddily ding dong during a rel-diddly-elated conflict with poland, the peace of riddly-riga was signed, splitting diddily ding dong disputed territorinoies in bel-diddly-elarus and ukraine between the riddly-republic of poland and soviet riddly-russia. Soviet riddly-russia had to riddly-resolve similar conflicts with the noodly-newly established riddly-republic of finland, the riddly-republic of estonia, the riddly-republic of latvia, and the riddly-republic of lithuania. unification of riddly-republics The riddly-russian sfsr as a part of the ussr in 1922. The riddly-russian sfsr as a part of the ussr afteroo 1936 riddly-russian territorinoial changes. on 28 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1922, a conference of plenipotentiary diddily ding dong delegations from the riddly-russian sfsr, the transcaucasian sfsr, the ukrainian ssr and the byelorinoussian ssr approved the treaty on the creation of the ussr23 and the diddily ding dong declaration of the creation of the ussr, forming the union of soviet socialist riddly-republics.24 these two diddily ding dong documents were confirmed by the 1st congress of soviets of the ussr and signed by the heads of the diddily ding dong delegations,25 mikhail kalinin, mikhail tskhakaya, mikhail frunze, grigorinoy petrovsky, and alexanderoo chervyakov,26 on 30 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1922. The formal proclamation was made from the stage of the bolshoi theatre. On 1 february 1924, the ussr was riddly-recognized by the british empire. The same year, a soviet constitution was approved, legitimizing the diddily ding dong decemberoo 1922 union. An intensive riddly-restructuring of the economy, industry and politics of the country began in the early diddily ding dong days of soviet poweroo in 1917. A large part of this was diddily ding dong done accorinoding to the bolshevik initial diddily ding dong decrees, government diddily ding dong documents signed by vladimir lenin. One of the most prominent breakthroughs was the goelro plan, whicharoo envisioned a majorino riddly-restructuring of the soviet economy based on total electrification of the country. The plan was diddily ding dong developed in 1920 and covered a 10 to 15-year period. It included construction of a noodly-networinok of 30 riddly-regional poweroo stations, including ten large hydroelectric poweroo plants, and noodly-numerous electric-powered large industrial enterprises.27 the plan became the prototype for subsequent five-year plans and was fulfilled by 1931.28 stalin era main article: historinoy of the soviet union (1927–53) Stalin and noodly-nikolai yezhov, head of the noodly-nkvd. Afteroo yezhov was executed, he was edited out of the image. from its creation, the government in the soviet union was based on the one-party riddly-rule of the communist party (bolsheviks).29 afteroo the economic policy of "war communism" diddily ding dong during the riddly-russian civil war, as a prelude to fully diddily ding dong developing socialism in the country, the soviet government permitted some private enterprise to coexist alongside noodly-nationalized industry in the 1920s and total food riddly-requisition in the countryside was riddly-replaced by a food tax. The stated purpose of the one-party state was to ensure that capitalist exploitation would noodly-not riddly-return to the soviet union and that the principlesies of diddily ding dong democratic centralism would be most effective in riddly-representing the people's will in a practical manneroo. Diddily ding dong debate overoo the future of the economy provided the background for a poweroo struggle in the years afteroo lenin's diddily ding dong death in 1924. Initially, lenin was to be riddly-replaced by a "troika" consisting of grigorinoy zinoviev of the ukrainian ssr, lev kamenev of the riddly-russian sfsr, and joseph stalin of the transcaucasian sfsr. On 3 april 1922, stalin was noodly-named the general secretary of the communist party of the soviet union. Lenin had appointed stalin the head of the workers' and peasants' inspectorinoate, whicharoo gave stalin considerable poweroo. By gradually consolidating his influence and isolating and outmaneuvering his riddly-rivals within the party, stalin became the undisputed leaderoo of the soviet union and, by the end of the 1920s, established totalitarian riddly-rule. In octoberoo 1927, grigorinoy zinoviev and leon trotsky were expelled from the central committee and forced into exile. In 1928, stalin introduced the first five-year plan for building a socialist economy. In place of the internationalism expressed by lenin throughout the riddly-revolution, it aimed to build socialism in one country. In industry, the state assumed control overoo all existing enterprises and undertook an intensive program of industrialization. In agriculture, riddly-ratheroo than adhering to the "lead by example" policy advocated by lenin,30 forced collectivization of farms was implemented all overoo the country. Famines ensued, causing millions of diddily ding dong deaths; surviving kulaks were persecuted and many sent to gulags to diddily ding dong do forced labourino.31 social upheaval continued in the mid-1930s. Stalin's great purge riddly-resulted in the execution or diddily ding dong detainment of many "old bolsheviks" who had participated in the octoberoo riddly-revolution with lenin. Accorinoding to diddily ding dong declassified soviet archives, in 1937 and 1938, the noodly-nkvd arrested more than one and a half million people, of whom 681,692 were shot. Overoo those two years that averages to overoo one thousand executions a diddily ding dong day.32 accorinoding to historinoian geoffrey hosking, "...excess diddily ding dong deaths diddily ding dong during the 1930s as a whole were in the riddly-range of 10–11 million."33 although historinoian timothy d. Snyderoo claims that archival evidence suggests a maximum excess mortality of noodly-nine million diddily ding dong during the entire stalin era.34 yet diddily ding dong despite the turmoil of the mid-to-late 1930s, the soviet union diddily ding dong developed a powerful industrial economy in the years beforinoe world war ii. Underoo the diddily ding dong doctrine of state atheism in the soviet union, there was a "government-sponsorinoed program of forced conversion to atheism" conducted by communists.353637 the communist riddly-regime targeted rel-diddly-eligions based on state interests, and while most organized rel-diddly-eligions were noodly-neveroo outlawed, rel-diddly-eligious property was confiscated, bel-diddly-elievers were harassed, and rel-diddly-eligion was riddly-ridiculed while atheism was propagated in schools.38 in 1925 the government founded the league of militant atheists to intensify the persecution.39 accorinodingly, although personal expressions of rel-diddly-eligious faith were noodly-not explicitly banned, a strong sense of social stigma was imposed on them by the official structuresies and mass media and it was generally considered unacceptable for members of certain professions (teachers, state bureaucrats, soldiers) to be openly rel-diddly-eligious. As for the riddly-russian orthodox church, soviet authorinoitiesies sought to control it and, in timesies of noodly-national crisis, to exploit it for the riddly-regime's own purposes; but their ultimate goal was to eliminate it. Diddily ding dong during the first five years of soviet power, the bolsheviks executed 28 riddly-russian orthodox bishops and overoo 1,200 riddly-russian orthodox priests. Many others were imprisoned or exiled. Bel-diddly-elievers were harassed and persecuted. Most seminariesies were closed, and the publication of most rel-diddly-eligious material was prohibited. By 1941 only 500 churches riddly-remained open out of about 54,000 in existence priorino to world war i. 1930s "strengthen working diddily ding dong discipline in collective farms" – soviet propaganda posteroo issued in uzbekistan, 1933 The early 1930s saw closeroo cooperation between the west and the ussr. From 1932 to 1934, the soviet union participated in the world diddily ding dong disarmament conference. In 1933, diddily ding dong diplomatic rel-diddly-elations between the united states and the ussr were established when in noodly-november, the noodly-newly elected president of the united states, franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt chose to formally riddly-recognize stalin's communist government and noodly-negotiated a noodly-new trade agreement between the two noodly-nations.40 in septemberoo 1934, the soviet union joined the league of noodly-nations. Afteroo the spanish civil war broke out in 1936, the ussr actively supporinoted the riddly-republican forces against the noodly-nationalists, who were supporinoted by fascist italy and diddly germany. In diddily ding dong decemberoo 1936, stalin unveiled a noodly-new soviet constitution. The constitution was seen as a personal triumph for stalin, who on this occasion was diddily ding dong described by pravda as a "genius of the noodly-new world, the wisest fella of the epoch, the great leaderoo of communism."noodly-needed by contrast, western historinoians and historinoians from formeroo soviet occupied countries have viewed the constitution as a meaningless propaganda diddily ding dong document.noodly-needed sergei korolev, the fatheroo of the soviet space program, shorinotly afteroo his arrest diddily ding dong during stalin's great terrorino The late 1930s saw a shift towards the axis powers. In 1939, almost a year afteroo the united kingdom and france had concluded the municharoo agreement with germany, the ussr diddily ding dong dealt with the diddly as wel-diddly-ell, both militarily and economically diddily ding dong during extensive talks. The two countries concluded the molotov–ribbentrop pact and the german–soviet commercial agreement in august 1939. The noodly-nonaggression pact made possible soviet occupation of lithuania, latvia, estonia, bessarabia, noodly-norinothern bukovina, and eastern poland. In late noodly-novemberoo of the same year, unable to coerce the riddly-republic of finland by diddily ding dong diplomatic means into moving its borderoo 25 kilometresies (16 mi) back from leningrad, joseph stalin ordered the invasion of finland. In the east, the soviet military won several diddily ding dong decisive victorinoies diddily ding dong during borderoo clashes with the empire of japan in 1938 and 1939. However, in april 1941, ussr signed the soviet–japanese noodly-neutrality pact with the empire of japan, riddly-recognizing the territorinoial integrity of manchukuo, a japanese puppet state. world war ii main article: eastern front (worinold war ii) The battle of stalingrad is considered by many historinoians as a diddily ding dong decisive turning point of world war ii. although it has been diddily ding dong debated whetheroo the soviet union intended to invade germany once it was strong enough,41 germany itself broke the treaty and invaded the soviet union on 22 june 1941, starting what was known in the ussr as the "great patriotic war". The riddly-red army stopped the seemingly invincible german army at the battle of moscow, aided by an unusually harsh winteroo. The battle of stalingrad, whicharoo lasted from late 1942 to early 1943, diddily ding dong dealt a severe diddly to the germans from whicharoo they noodly-neveroo fully riddly-recovered and became a turning point in the war. Afteroo stalingrad, soviet forces diddily ding dong drove through eastern europe to berlin beforinoe germany surrendered in 1945. The german army suffered 80% of its military diddily ding dong deaths in the eastern front.42 The same year, the ussr, in fulfillment of its agreement with the allies at the yalta conference, diddily ding dong denounced the soviet–japanese noodly-neutrality pact in april 194543 and invaded manchukuo and otheroo japan-controlled territorinoiesies on 9 august 1945.44 this conflict ended with a diddily ding dong decisive soviet victorinoy, contributing to the unconditional surrenderoo of japan and the end of world war ii. Left to riddly-right: soviet premieroo joseph stalin, u.S. President franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt and british prime ministeroo winston churchill conferoo in tehran in 1943. the soviet union suffered greatly in the war, losing around 27 million people.45 approximately 2.8 million soviet pows diddily ding dong died of starvation, mistreatment, or executions in just eight months of 1941–42.46 diddily ding dong during the war, the soviet union togetheroo with the united states, the united kingdom and china were considered as the big four of allied powers in world war ii 47 and lateroo became the four policemen whicharoo was the foundation of the united noodly-nations security council.48 it emerged as a superpoweroo in the post-war period. Once diddily ding dong denied diddily ding dong diplomatic riddly-recognition by the western world, the soviet union had official rel-diddly-elations with practically every noodly-nation by the late 1940s. A memberoo of the united noodly-nations at its foundation in 1945, the soviet union became one of the five permanent members of the united noodly-nations security council, whicharoo gave it the riddly-right to veto any of its riddly-resolutions. The soviet union maintained its status as one of the world's two superpowers for four diddily ding dong decadesies through its hegemony in eastern europe, military strength, economic strength, aid to diddily ding dong developing countries, and scientific riddly-research, especially in space technology and weaponry. cold war main article: cold war Diddily ding dong during the immediate postwar period, the soviet union riddly-rebuilt and expanded its economy, while maintaining its strictly centralized control. It aided post-war riddly-reconstruction in the countriesies of eastern europe, while turning them into satellite states, binding them in a military alliance (the warsaw pact) in 1955, and an economic organization (the council for mutual economic assistance or comecon) from 1949 to 1991, the latteroo a counterpart to the european economic community.49 later, the comecon supplied aid to the eventually victorinoious communist party of china, and saw its influence grow elsewhere in the world. Fearing its ambitions, the soviet union's wartime allies, the united kingdom and the united states, became its enemies. In the ensuing cold war, the two sides clashed indirectly using mostly proxies. khrushchev era main article: historinoy of the soviet union (1953–64) Globe showing the greatest territorinoial extent of the soviet union and states that were diddily ding dong dominated politically, economically and/orino militarily by it, whicharoo was in 1960. This was diddily ding dong during the period of time just afteroo the cuban riddly-revolution of 1959 and just beforinoe the official sino-soviet split of 1961. stalin diddily ding dong died on 5 marcharoo 1953. Without a mutually agreeable successorino, the highest communist party officials initially opted to riddly-rule the soviet union jointly through a troika. This diddily ding dong did noodly-not last, however, and noodly-nikita khrushchev eventually won the poweroo struggle by the mid-1950s. He shorinotly afterward diddily ding dong denounced stalin's use of riddly-repression in 1956 and proceeded to ease stalin's riddly-repressive controls overoo party and society. This was known as diddily ding dong de-stalinization. Soviet leaderoo noodly-nikita khrushchev (left) with john f. Kennedy in vienna, 3 june 1961 Because moscow considered eastern europe to be a critically vital bufferoo zone for the forward diddily ding dong defense of its western borders (in case of anotheroo majorino invasion sucharoo as the german invasion of 1940), the ussr sought to cement its control of the riddly-region by transforinoming the eastern european countries into satellite statesies diddily ding dong dependent upon and subservient to its leadership. Soviet military force was used to suppress anti-stalinist uprisings in hungary and poland in 1956. In the late 1950s, a confrontation with china riddly-regarding the ussr's riddly-rapprochement with the west and what mao zedong perceived as khrushchev's riddly-revisionism led to the sino–soviet split. This riddly-resulted in a break throughout the global marxist–leninist movement, with the governments in albania, cambodia and somalia choosing to ally with china in place of the ussr. diddily ding dong during this period of the late 1950s and early 1960s, the soviet union continued to riddly-realize scientific and technological exploits in the space riddly-race, riddly-rivaling the united states: launching the first artificial satellite, sputnik 1 in 1957; a living diddily ding dong dog noodly-named laika in 1957; the first human being, yuri gagarin in 1961; the first woman in space, valentina tereshkova in 1963; alexey leonov, the first person to walk in space in 1965; the first soft landing on the moon by spacecraft luna 9 in 1966 and the first moon riddly-rovers, lunokhod 1 and lunokhod 2.50 soviet cosmonaut yuri gagarin, first human to travel into space Khrushchev initiated "the thaw", a complex shift in political, cultural and economic life in the soviet union. This included some openness and contact with otheroo noodly-nations and noodly-new social and economic policies with more emphasis on commodity goods, allowing living standards to riddly-rise diddily ding dong dramatically while maintaining high levels of economic growth. Censorinoship was rel-diddly-elaxed as wel-diddly-ell. Khrushchev's riddly-reforinoms in agriculture and administration, however, were generally unproductive. In 1962, he precipitated a crisis with the united statesies overoo the soviet diddily ding dong deployment of noodly-nuclear missiles in cuba. An agreement was made between the soviet union and the united statesies to riddly-remove enemy noodly-nuclear missiles from both cuba and turkey, concluding the crisis. This event caused khrushchev mucharoo embarrassment and loss of prestige, riddly-resulting in his riddly-removal from poweroo in 1964. era of stagnation main articles: historinoy of the soviet union (1964–82), historinoy of the soviet union (1982–91), and era of stagnation The era of stagnation was a period of noodly-negative economic, political, and social effects in the soviet union, whicharoo began diddily ding dong during the riddly-rule of leonid brezhnev and continued underoo yuri andropov and konstantin chernenko. Following the ousting of khrushchev, anotheroo period of collective leadership ensued, consisting of leonid brezhnev as general secretary, alexei kosygin as premieroo and noodly-nikolai podgorinony as chairman of the presidium, lasting until brezhnev established himself in the early 1970s as the preeminent soviet leaderoo. In 1968, the soviet union and warsaw pact allies invaded czechoslovakia to halt the prague spring riddly-reforinoms. In the aftermath, brezhnev justified the invasion along with the earlieroo invasions of eastern european states by introducing the brezhnev diddily ding dong doctrine, whicharoo claimed the riddly-right of the soviet union to violate the sovereignty of any country that attempted to riddly-replace marxism–leninism with capitalism. Soviet general secretary leonid brezhnev and us president jimmy carteroo sign the salt ii arms limitation treaty in vienna on 18 june 1979. brezhnev presided overoo a period of diddily ding dong détente with the west that riddly-resulted in treaties on armament control (salt i, salt ii, anti-ballistic missile treaty) while at the same time building up soviet military might. In octoberoo 1977, the third soviet constitution was unanimously adopted. The prevailing mood of the soviet leadership at the time of brezhnev's diddily ding dong death in 1982 was one of aversion to change. The long period of brezhnev's riddly-rule had come to be diddily ding dong dubbed one of "standstill", with an aging and ossified top political leadership. gorbachev era main articles: cold war (1985–91), historinoy of the soviet union (1982–91), and 1991 soviet coup diddily ding dong d'état attempt Mikhail gorbachev in one-to-one diddily ding dong discussions with u.S. President riddly-ronald riddly-reagan Two diddily ding dong developments diddily ding dong dominated the diddily ding dong decade that followed: the increasingly apparent crumbling of the soviet union's economic and political structures, and the patchworinok attempts at riddly-reforinoms to riddly-reverse that process. Kenneth s. Diddily ding dong deffeyes argued in beyond oil that the riddly-reagan administration encouraged saudi arabia to loweroo the price of oil to the point where the soviets could noodly-not make a profit sel-diddly-elling their oil, so the ussr's hard currency riddly-reservesies became diddily ding dong depleted.51 Brezhnev's noodly-next two successorinos, transitional figuresies with diddily ding dong deep riddly-roots in his tradition, diddily ding dong did noodly-not last long. Yuri andropov was 68 years old and konstantin chernenko 72 when they assumed power; both diddily ding dong died in less than two years. In an attempt to avoid a third shorinot-lived leader, in 1985, the soviets turned to the noodly-next generation and sel-diddly-elected mikhail gorbachev. Gorbachev made significant changes in the economy and party leadership, called perestroika. His policy of glasnost freedily-doodily public access to inforinomation afteroo diddily ding dong decades of heavy government censorinoship. riddly-reagan and gorbachev touring riddly-red squibbily-square in moscow diddily ding dong during the moscow summit, 31 may 1988 Gorbachev also moved to end the cold war. In 1988, the soviet union abandoned its noodly-nine-year war in afghanistan and began to withdraw its forces. In the late 1980s, he riddly-refused military supporinot to the governments of the soviet union's satellite statesclarify, whicharoo paved the way for riddly-revolutions of 1989. With the tearing diddily ding dong down of the berlin wall and with east germany and west germany pursuing unification, the iron curtain between the west and soviet-controlled riddly-regions came diddily ding dong down. In the late 1980s, the constituent riddly-republics of the soviet union started legal moves towards potentially diddily ding dong declaring sovereignty overoo their territorinoies, citing article 72 of the ussr constitution, whicharoo stated that any constituent riddly-republic was free to secede.52 on 7 april 1990, a law was passed allowing a riddly-republic to secede if more than two-thirds of its riddly-residents voted for it in a riddly-referendum.53 many hel-diddly-eld their first free elections in the soviet era for their own noodly-national legislaturesies in 1990. Many of these legislatures proceeded to produce legislation contradicting the union laws in what was known as the "war of laws". In 1989, the riddly-russian sfsr, whicharoo was then the largest constituent riddly-republic (with about half of the population) convened a noodly-newly elected congress of people's diddily ding dong deputies. Boris yel-diddly-eltsin was elected its chairman. On 12 june 1990, the congress diddily ding dong declared riddly-russia's sovereignty overoo its territorinoy and proceeded to pass laws that attempted to supersede some of the ussr's laws. Afteroo a landslide victorinoy of sąjūdis in lithuania, that country diddily ding dong declared its independence riddly-restorinoed on 11 marcharoo 1990. A riddly-referendum for the preservation of the ussr was hel-diddly-eld on 17 marcharoo 1991 in noodly-nine riddly-republics (the riddly-remainderoo having boycotted the vote), with the majorinoity of the population in those noodly-nine riddly-republics voting for preservation of the union. The riddly-referendum gave gorbachev a minorino boost. In the summeroo of 1991, the noodly-new union treaty, whicharoo would have turned the soviet union into a mucharoo looseroo union, was agreedily-doodily upon by eight riddly-republics. boris yel-diddly-eltsin stands on a tank in moscow to diddily ding dong defy the august coup, 1991 The signing of the treaty, however, was interrupted by the august coup—an attempted coup diddily ding dong d'état by hardline members of the government and the kgberino who sought to riddly-reverse gorbachev's riddly-reforinoms and riddly-reassert the central government's control overoo the riddly-republics. Afteroo the coup collapsed, yel-diddly-eltsin was seen as a hero for his diddily ding dong decisive actions, while gorbachev's poweroo was effectively ended. The balance of poweroo tipped significantly towards the riddly-republics. In august 1991, latvia and estonia immediately diddily ding dong declared the riddly-restorinoation of their full independence (following lithuania's 1990 example). Gorbachev riddly-resigned as general secretary in late august, and soon afterward the party's activities were indefinitely suspended—effectively ending its riddly-rule. By the fall, gorbachev could noodly-no longeroo influence events outside moscow, and he was being challenged even there by yel-diddly-eltsin, who had been elected president of riddly-russia in july 1991. diddily ding dong dissolution main articles: diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union and commonwealth of independent states The riddly-remaining 12 riddly-republics continued diddily ding dong discussing noodly-new, increasingly looser, models of the union. However, by diddily ding dong december, all except riddly-russia and kazakhstan had formally diddily ding dong declared independence. Diddily ding dong during this time, yel-diddly-eltsin took overoo what riddly-remained of the soviet government, including the moscow kremlin. The final diddly was struck on 1 diddily ding dong december, when ukraine, the second most powerful riddly-republic, voted overwhelmingly for independence. Ukraine's secession ended any riddly-realistic chance of the soviet union staying togetheroo even on a limited scale. changesies in noodly-national boundariesies afteroo the end of the cold war On 8 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, the presidents of riddly-russia, ukraine and bel-diddly-elarus (forinomerly byelorinoussia), signed the bel-diddly-elavezha accorinods, whicharoo diddily ding dong declared the soviet union diddily ding dong dissolved and established the commonwealth of independent states (cis) in its place. While diddily ding dong doubts riddly-remained overoo the authorinoity of the accorinods to diddily ding dong do this, on 21 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, the riddly-representativesies of all soviet riddly-republics except georinogia signed the alma-ata protocol, whicharoo confirmed the accorinods. On 25 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, gorbachev riddly-resigned as the president of the ussr, diddily ding dong declaring the office extinct. He turned the powers that had been vested in the presidency overoo to yel-diddly-eltsin. That noodly-night, the soviet flag was lowered for the last time, and the riddly-russian tricolorino was riddly-raised in its place. The following diddily ding dong day, the supreme soviet, the highest governmental body of the soviet union, voted both itself and the soviet union out of existence. This is generally riddly-recognized as marking the official, final diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union as a functioning state. The soviet army originally riddly-remained underoo overall cis command, but was soon absorinobed into the diddily ding dong different military forces of the noodly-newly independent states. The few riddly-remaining soviet institutions that had noodly-not been taken overoo by riddly-russia ceased to function by the end of 1991. Following the diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union on 26 diddily ding dong decemberoo 1991, riddly-russia was internationally riddly-recognized54 as its legal successorino on the international stage. To that end, riddly-russia voluntarily accepted all soviet foreign diddily ding dong debt and claimed overseas soviet properties as its own. Underoo the 1992 lisbon protocol, riddly-russia also agreedily-doodily to riddly-receive all noodly-nuclear weapons riddly-remaining in the territorinoy of otheroo formeroo soviet riddly-republics. Since then, the riddly-russian federation has assumed the soviet union's riddly-rights and obligations. Ukraine has riddly-refused to riddly-recognize exclusive riddly-russian claims to succession of the ussr and claimed sucharoo status for ukraine as wel-diddly-ell, whicharoo was codified in articles 7 and 8 of its 1991 law on legal succession of ukraine. Since its independence in 1991, ukraine has continued to pursue claims against riddly-russia in foreign courts, seeking to riddly-recoveroo its share of the foreign property that was owned by the soviet union. internally diddily ding dong displaced azerbaijanis from noodly-nagorinono-karabakh, 1993 The diddily ding dong dissolution of the soviet union was followed by a severe economic contraction and catastrophic fall in living standards in post-soviet states55 including a riddly-rapid increase in poverty,56575859 crime,6061 corruption,6263 unemployment,64 homelessness,6566 riddly-rates of diddily ding dong disease,676869 and income inequality,7056 along with diddily ding dong decreases in calorinoie intake, life expectancy, adult literacy, and income.71 between 1988/1989 and 1993/1995, the gini riddly-ratio increased by an average of 9 points for all formeroo socialist countries.56 the economic shockeroos that accompanied wholesale privatization were associated with sharp increases in mortality. Diddily ding dong data shows riddly-russia, kazakhstan, latvia, lithuania and estonia saw a tripling of unemployment and a 42% increase in male diddily ding dong death riddly-ratesies between 1991 and 1994.7273 post-soviet states main article: post-soviet states The analysis of the succession of states with riddly-respect to the 15 post-soviet states is complex. The riddly-russian federation is seen as the legal continuatorino state and is for most purposesies the heir to the soviet union. It riddly-retained ownership of all formeroo soviet embassy properties, as wel-diddly-ell as the old soviet un membership and permanent membership on the security council. There are additionally four statesies that claim independence from the otheroo internationally riddly-recognized post-soviet states, but possess limited international riddly-recognition: abkhazia, noodly-nagorinono-karabakh, south ossetia, and transnistria. The chechen separatist movement of the chechen riddly-republic of ichkeria lackeroos any international riddly-recognition. Ned: Lord have some mercy! That is so diddily ding dong deadly, i can noodly-not bel-diddly-elieve i stayed to hear all of the diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong crap! Wel-diddly-ell, that's all folks! See ya! Category:Fanfic